Radioactive Evolution
by Jessi Virtua
Summary: Jessi is one of many hunters from the village of Nau, who, along with his 'Friends' is forced to fight ferocious creatures within the wild for any chance of survival. (Technically a crew fanfic thingy?)
1. Chapter 1: Failure isn't an option

He stands there panting, clasping the material he dons as a hood close against his chest. He had hoped he could have avoided any conflict altogether as his weapon is malfunctioning once again, probably a result of the thick smog that rolled in not too long after he left the safe walls of what they call a village.

A sharp ear-piercing howl causes his head to quickly pivot towards the source; it has become second nature for him to be able to locate a sound's origin even through the thick undergrowth. The creature stumbles amongst the leaves, dry twigs snapping underneath its paws, teeth gnashed together in suffering.

The cloaked boy quickly leaps from his hiding place and darts towards the creature, hoping to take it by surprise, but to his dismay the creature does the same. He spins on his heel in response to the canid's preemptive move, the beast now ready to pounce at him from behind. His fingers fumble among the device's controls, attempting to power it up before he meets his demise.

A light on its display gently flickers to life, informing him that there s still some power within that he could use. He points the device at the creature and squeezes the trigger just as it launches itself at him.

Nothing.

Just a loud click, that's all the device does - make a loud clicking sound.

This would be his end.

A eardrum-shattering clamour resounds as the creature is cast from midair and into the thick trunk of a tree, entrails painting the immediate boy's head quickly snaps to attention as he is greeted by a tall blond boy wielding a mechanical device, still slightly glowing after delivering the deadly force upon the unexpecting beast.

"You looked like you needed a spot of help," shrugs the monolithic warrior, sheathing the weapon onto his back whilst giving the still scared survivor a glance and a grin in an attempt to placate him.

He glares at his saviour. The comedy element isn't helping him calm down, but it is at least a bit distracting. "I really hate this weather; it's interfering with my toys," he murmurs while grabbing the blond's proffered arm and pulling himself to his feet.

The warrior chuckles as he says, "You know, Jessi, if you just asked for some help now and then things would be a lot easier."

Jessi sighs as he replies. "You know I can't ask you for help constantly Figit; I tinker with these things so I get the scars if they don't work, not you." As he spoke he continues fiddling with the buttons on the device he is attempting to wield.

Figit reaches out and pulls the angered boy's hood off of his face. "You won't be able to continue getting scars if you die to one of those things. You're only hindering yourself by hiding those," he says and flicks Jessi's left ear for good measure, much to his annoyance. "It's not going to do you any favours."

Jessi turns away and cradles his right arm, attempting to hide any obvious wounds he had obtained whilst fighting the creatures, the ears set atop his head now twitching from the traumatic cacophony they'd recently experienced. "You're just lucky that your feature is easier to hide," he grumbles, pointing towards Figit's long golden tail that emerges from between his legs.

Figit chuckles but ignores Jessi. "We don't have time for this. You have some more tinkering to do, I assume, and maybe Manz will have something for me to do besides babysitting you, so let's head back already," he jibes whilst making his way through the surrounding bushes and heading back towards the safe haven that he misses.

By the time they reach the gates of the village the thick smog has settled down, returning visibility through the thick trees to normal. As the two of them enter the settlement they are greeted by a symphony of music and voices chattering away meaninglessly. Those within the village didn't know the reality of life and death outside of the walls, having to endure a world of 'kill or be killed' just so everyone could eat. The two of them head toward the centre of the village, toward what Jessi calls a home, even if it is mostly obscured by a multitude of coloured cables and technology from eras long past, some of it usable and some broken beyond repair.

As they enter his abode Jessi's feline ears twitch - someone else was in there, and he could guess only too well who it was. He closes his eyes to refocus his attention to listening, before quickly turning to the side and pushing Figit roughly to the ground, a dart piercing the air where the hunter's neck used to be. Jessi's reopened eyes snap to the source of the dart, where a light voice emanates. "You always seem to know where I am. It ruins the fun."


	2. Chapter 2: Broken tech from the past

Jessi lets out a loud sigh as he places his malfunctioning weapon onto a nearby desk covered in clutter and the parts of various machines from a past world, which barely anything was known about. He turns to the girl and pulls a piece of ragged cloth from under her. "You really understand what I mean when I tell you not to come in here."

The girl smiles at him. "Oh, come on now Jessi. You know how I feel about this techno stuff you have; it's fun learning of ancient life."

Jessi is about to retort before collecting himself and replying. "Look, Kia, you know that anything I find out, I share - when I am asked about it, not when it's stolen from me." He doesn't really want anyone entering his abode, especially someone who enjoys stealing his research for their own gain.

Kia sighs and leaps off the workbench she has decided to perch on. She lands on the floor and brushes her fringe from her eyes before walking over to the downed hunter, who is still laying on the floor in disbelief at the fact she has attempted to attack him. "Come on Mr. Hunter; Manz wanted to speak to you about something boring."

He stares at her in disbelief. "If Jessi wasn't paying attention you could have hit me! What the hell is wrong with you?!" he screeches in anger at the actions taken by the girl.

Jessi giggles to himself before turning and looking at the two of them having their spat. "Figit, you need to calm down - if she really wanted to hit you she would try it now, not only then. And her accuracy is impressive. She would have only grazed your neck even if she had hit you."

Kia smiles and winks before running out of the shack covered in past commodities. Figit is about to complain before realising the feline boy is glaring at him, so without saying anything he unsheathes the weapon from his back and throws it harshly onto a makeshift workbench Jessi had created. Without missing a beat Jessi turns his attention to the mistreatment of his toys and spouts, "Look, Figit, I understand you don't like using those things, but you have to be careful with them. They're very fragile, and I still have so much I can learn from them."

Figit gives him a fake smile before walking over to a rusted metal locker located in a corner of Jessi's shack. He pulls out a sword with a stone blade the length of his arm and a wooden handle with small symbols etched into it, then a wooden bow mostly covered in rubberised vines that also function as the string. He places them both onto his back before turning to Jessi. "You really should focus on hunting rather than this junk; it's your job to get the people here food, rather than fix weaponry that doesn't even work when you need it to."

Jessi continues tinkering with his device until the hunter gives up on lecturing him and walks out the door. As soon as the door shuts Jessi lets go of the technological failure he is attempting to fix and diverts his attention to his right arm. He carefully removes his cloak, which has attached itself to his bloody wound; the creature he had attempted to fight had gained advantage over his technology quite a few times due to the device's malfunctions, resulting in a large cut across Jessi's upper arm.

He searches around his heap of broken machinery until he is able to locate some torn cloth he has saved after a mechanical fault that resulted in his previous shirt being damaged. He wraps the cloth around his arm tightly, in an attempt to halt the blood loss and hopefully prevent the wound from becoming infected or gangrenous.

* * *

Figit pushes aside the ragged cloth that is acting as a doorway into the main chamber of the building which is supposedly the most important in the village, not that you can tell from the look of the crumbling structure. He walks over to the back wall, where a young girl is situated, her feet up and over the side of the throne she is sat on. She smiles as she sees the hunter has returned from his expedition outside the walls. "Hey Figi, nice to see you're still going strong."

Figit glares at her and stretches his arm behind his back, preparing to unsheathe his sword, but before he can remove the weapon a pike is thrust towards his throat and a rough voice warns, "You might not want to do that, hunter - but I will let it be your choice."

The girl sat on the throne kicks her legs off of the arm of the chair and stands up, walking to the pinned hunter and her over-protective guard and whispers in his ear. "Listen, Lion Boy. Stop being a butt and settle down; if Figi here wanted to fight me then I would gladly let him."

The startled guard withdraws his weapon and slowly backs away, ashamed of the events that have just unfolded. Figit turns to the bossy woman, who has decided to relax back into her throne. "Thanks for that, but will you stop calling me 'Figi' already? There is a 'T' on the end, in case you hadn't realised."

The girl smiles and replies, "Whatever. Figit, Figi - what's the difference? Anyway I didn't ask you here to call you names. Your little friend Snake Eye was able to bring me some information on our neighbouring province - and frenemy - Nau. Apparently they have a new leader, a great warrior who has an amazing ability to screech like a bat. He also seems to be very fond of crystals, which is an issue because he's claimed any he has been able to find, and Nau is running out."

The hunter lets out a sigh while cracking his back. "This is all quite interesting Manz, but I don't see what this has to do with me. I get food; I am a hunter, not a warrior like your little pet lion. This doesn't involve me."

Figit quickly turns his head as he hears the sharp thud of something metallic hitting the floor, finally registering the presence of the ranger he thought he had just escaped from. "First of all, 'Snake Eye' has a name - Kia," she scolds Manz. "Say it with me now: K-I-A. And Figit, this does involve you, since you are going to head on out with your feline tech freak, me, the boss here, and the assassin. And we are going to beat the hell out of this bat-man."


	3. Chapter 3: Timeless Tasks

"Wait, Figit, explain this to me; I am being asked to go out there with you guys, go to another village and talk to some guy?" Jessi asks, a rusted wrench resting in one hand and one of his collection of toys in the other.

The hunter sighs in exasperation. "We don't get a choice. Manz decided that she wanted a squad of us to go; it just means you'll have to work with other people for a short while."

The feline-featured boy glances at him before he retorts. "You don't understand what I'm saying. A new area to explore? That means I can find new tech - I can learn more things! I love this idea." He gives a quick smile before returning to his malfunctioning project.

Figit grimaces before saying, "You really worry me with the amount you enjoy that ancient rubbish. Anyway, ignoring your _issues _for now, I was supposed to ask - who is the assassin the boss mentioned?" He distractedly picks up a strange rectangular board which seems too thin to serve any function, small golden vines criss-crossing its surface.

The tinkerer puts down his wrench before taking a deep breath. "So you don't know who she is? I guess that's good, and you ought not worry about it. I'll find her and tell her she is needed. What you don't know can't kill you, this time." He speaks in a serious tone, causing his listener to flinch slightly in realisation that this is no casual matter.

The hunter sets the strange board aside and sighs whilst heading towards the shack's door. "Okay dude, whatever you say; just don't let this junk slow you down. I can't have you dying on me out there."

Jessi waits for his door to shut behind Figit to give a small smile and say, "You shouldn't worry about me. I'm more worried about _you_." He returns to tinkering with his toy, picking it up and fumbling with the strange control mechanism. He flicks two switches and the device comes to life, its display lit up in a multitude of colours and all of the controls suddenly becoming obvious. The tinker smiles before clutching his right arm in anguish, letting the weapon he has finally mended crash to the floor and shatter.

* * *

He creeps slowly through the undergrowth, clutching his weapon close to his chest, fingers squeezed tightly around the controls. As he nears the wooden, vine-covered hut he can hear the light panting coming from the female nearby; he can tell she is either fighting some kind of creature, or training against a dummy. Either way, it means she is armed. His ears pop out over the bush he is attempting to take cover behind, twitching with every sound he can hear - metal clashing against metal and wood. From these sounds alone he can tell she is training rather than fending off a creature, meaning that if he startles her he will have only a few seconds to react and defend himself from any attack she throws at him.

He lets out a loud sigh before stretching his arms up and standing up from behind the bush he is using as hiding place. He sees the mercenary practising against a wooden dummy bearing old scraps of broken armour, her metallic blade imbued with technology. He approaches her carefully, his own device lit up with various displays and pointing towards the training girl. He takes a deep breath before managing to murmur, "You do realise your tail is out, right?"

The girl stops for less than a split second before quickly spinning and striking her sword towards the scarcely prepared hunter, who manages to pull his own body out of the blade's path moments before receiving more scars. The girls breaths are rapid; evidently she has been pushing herself for quite a while, even if it is just against a training dummy. "Long time no see. And to that I wonder, why isn't _yours _out?"

He glares at her, not wanting to answer her quick response. He fumbles with the controls of his device until its electronic displays fade out, then connects the weapon onto the makeshift sling on his back before turning and looking at the small shack that the mercenary seemed to call a home. "You know how I feel about these things. They don't feel natural to me, and yet both of yours are showing."

The assassin narrows her eyes at him before relaxing from her combat-ready position. "Jessi, you can't keep hiding away. I understand people have made fun of us, but it's fine, trust me." She giggles at his confused reaction tinged with a slight hint of anger, before wrapping her arms around him. "Your tail is going to be all messed up if you keep it hidden, and your ears are a mess; you really are a weird one, aren't you?" she toys.

He attempts to shake her off of him but to no avail. "Look, I came here for a reason. The boss of the village wants you to become part of a team - including me - to do some weird task. Can I count you in, Outcast?"

Without taking a breath the girl replies, "Because it's you, sure; _if _I get to try out some of your new tech, of course."


	4. Chapter 4: The Assassin Confrontation

**Yo it has been quite a long time since I did one of these, and only now releasing this one, even though I have had it for like a month is because people to have finally noticed it, even if you needed a shove from Manz**

**I want to write more of this but I dont feel anyone really wants it, or its good, or it will ever be noticed, but oh well.**

**After that lengthy intro/whine, enjoy.**

* * *

The hunter and the assassin walk through the villages gates to be greeted by numerous inhabitants turning and looking at them both. Many people have evolved to feature some aspects of creatures from the present or even past world, but it is practically unheard of for anyone to have numerous features like the both of them have. Jessi's pace has slowed down; he isn't a fan of attention, especially of the amount he is currently receiving from a large portion of those who live within the walls of the village. The assassin looks back at him before taking a few steps forward and shouting, "Look, I'm back, Jessi is back - we're both different from you, we get it, but you don't have a choice about this! You guys need us!"

The assassin looks around the village. The majority of makeshift huts are made from old ruins of small houses, now covered in vines and plant life and patched together with planks and timber. It isn't the most expertly made village, far from it, with little to no governing system in place, other than a leader who spends her time hiding indoors. The careless management and lack of technology disgust her, but she hasn't the will to fight for progress; she only wants what is best for the villagers and doesn't want to start any violence that could do them more harm than good.

Summoned by the shouting that was resounding from the village centre, Jessi can see the village leader pushing aside the cloth barrier that serves as a door to the village's town hall. Standing outside with the sun on her face, she glares at the assassin causing commotion and steps forward slowly. Jessi attempts to take a step back, only to be greeted by a large wooden pole digging into his back. Gasping in surprise he twists to look at his attacker, whom he recognises immediately. "What is going on? Peace? I haven't done anything!".

The Warrior glares at him. "Look, don't panic; just pay attention to Manz, okay?" he growls lowly, the sharp fangs situated in his mouth bared, grinding against each other in distaste for the boy. Jessi isn't sure what is going on, and turns back to look at the village's leader standing atop a heap of broken rocks and foliage placed near the centre of the settlement.

She speaks. "Silence, assassin! Or should I say, _Outcast_?" The village silences to a hiss at the order of the woman in charge, the wind blowing her hair and forcing her to brush it out of her face so she can see, the sun shining against the rags Manz dons as clothes. "Look, Outcast, don't bother trying to cause any issues; I have Snake Eye up on the roof with a bow and she knows how to use that thing. So why don't you calm down, stop causing a commotion, and come inside before we use force?" Her voice echoes through the thick forest that surrounds the village.

The assassin grimaces before lowering her weaponry; she knows it wouldn't be effective at the distance she was from the thug controlling the village, and she knows Manz isn't scared of stooping low and using Jessi as a bargaining chip. She sighs loudly, stretching her back as she slowly shuffles forward through the town, looking down at the dirt path ahead of her in an attempt to avoid eye contact with any of the villagers who were staring at her. She can feel them glaring at her, judging her for being different, for having more features. She doesn't really care that they judge her, but she feels sorry for the technology enthusiast who shares the same fate; she can ignore them, even adopting the name 'Outcast' and leaving her true name behind, but he is still living with the monsters who mock them.

"Look, Manz, you know how I feel. I even came wanting to help you guys, so can we please drop the act?" she exclaims upon entering the large town hall, Jessi shuffling in behind her, confused by the conflict going on between the two of them. Before he can even open his mouth to ask anything Manz throws her arms around them both.

"I'm sorry about that, I really am, I just can't take any risks. We fear that some people within our village have been feeding information to Nau, and since we plan on charging on them it would be hell if they knew what was coming," explains the leader, her face red from blood rushing to her face as she blushes.

Jessi stands there, bewildered by everything that is happening. "I should probably question whatever the hell is going on here, but I'm not going to. Just tell me what you want me to do!" he orders the defensive leader.

Manz straightens herself out before turning toward the main entrance and loudly exclaiming, "Snake Ey- I mean, Kia; you can come in now!" Before she has finished speaking the mischievous girl has pushed aside the cloth door and enters, brandishing her weapon, the metal blades on each end of her bow glimmering in the small amount of light that makes its way into the tent-like structure. Kia letting out a loud yawn before explaining, "Their really isn't that much of a plan to say, just go along with it".

The technology enthusiast sighs exasperatedly, "So no plan whatsoever, just the five of us against a village full of warrior types? Just going to walk in there and teach them a lesson. This can't go wrong; I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

The warrior flinches, before pointing her bow at the hunter, "Don't you dare say that, the last time you said that half of your computers blew up and created quite a large fire. If you dare mess this up you can kiss your little home goodbye!".

Before she could finish Manz had already burst out laughing, "You two never change, ignoring your stupidity, we will be setting out tonight, but I have no clue how many nights it will take us to arrive at the village of Nau, so bring whatever you think you need. And try not to take too long!"

* * *

**So, yeah, Chapter 4 of this strange crew related fanfic where the only crew person so far is the butt lion, GG me**

**Going to be a pain and ask for reviews or anything to lift up my spirits, other than that, have a good time and see you on twitter xxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Out In The Forest

**So this one might be a tad different, by that I mean I haven't had my usual carer to read over this for me to ensure it even makes sense, but in my current state I just want this posted, so I don't really have to mess with it anymore.**

**Without further giffgaff, enjoy**

* * *

The 5 of them had made it thick into the jungle, however dusk was fast approaching so they attempted to create a base to sleep in.

Jessi let out a loud yawn while asking "How long is this journey supposed to take? with the amount that _someone_ " he turned and glared at Kia before continuing, "has already eaten we will run out of food in no time."

The girl took a second to swallow her food before jokingly glaring at the hunter, before diverting her attention back to the fish she was eating, devouring what she  
had left of the aquatic snack.

"We should be there some time before the sun lowers if we set off early enough in the morning" explained Manz, packing away any food that remained unclaimed by Kia's vision. "What I want to know about, is how goes your tech weapon thingy you have wrapped up there?"

He grabbed his weapon and tugged the cloth over it, ensuring no one could see the damage it had endured when he dropped it, nervously he said "The battery life on it is too low, it drains it way too quickly right now, so I need to find some parts to try and fix that issue, amongst other things"

The ever hungry warrior swallowed and opened her mouth about to say something, before looking at Jessi's arm and retreating back into the last remains of food she had claimed as her own.

* * *

Figit panted, his sword patting against his side as he attempted to grab any breath he could. The assassin stood opposite him smiling, her blades control systems lit up to enhance her attacks, she spit to her side before charging at the tired hunter.

"Wait, Outcast!" he shouted before her blade struck him, "I can't keep up, I need a rest."

The assassin smiled before disabling the power running through her blade, and outstretching her spare hand to the weary hunter, his tail twined around his leg in stress and panic from the combat that he had just undergone. Outcast smiled as she explained "If this was a real fight, I wouldn't be showing you mercy, but since Jessi trusts you I guess I should as well."

Figit slowly unraveled his tail while sheathing his blade, inhaling deeply he looked at her, "Why do you care so much for him anyway? and what was going on between you and Manz back at the village? No one explains anything to me!"

"Me and Jess are a long story, we grew up together, both separated from everyone else for being different" she disclosed, while flicking her canid grey tail between her legs and twitching her ears atop her head, "and me and Manz, she was dragged into that strange ride with Jess as well."

The hunter thought about what had been said before asking "Why do you keep calling him Jess? I thought his name was Jessi, and you seem to know something about these 'spare parts' we have."

Outcast smiled, "I am surprised you noticed either of those things to be honest with you. His name is Jessi, but growing up neither of us could say his name, so we called him Jay Jay, then Jess." She exhaled before staring at him "and I know a bit about our evolution, how I am part, what's the word I saw, _Canis lupus _or something like that, they used to be called wolves."

Figit was unsure of what he had just heard "How do you know about what you are or what is going on?" he asked confused.

"The technology me and Jess collect, they were once all over the world and were linked by some force, allowing them to share information. Some of them have some information left on them, and that is what we are after, so we can learn about the past world and ensure whatever happened doesn't happen again." She said, disguising the anger she had buried within her so that it wouldn't show in her voice.

She moved away from the hunter, leaving him to try understand any of what she just told him, before quickly running off into the thick forests that surrounded them.

* * *

Manz kicked away a rock she had been resting her feet on, "so, 'snake eye' as they seem to enjoy calling you, care to tell us what more you know about this guy we are going to visit?"

Kia looked up towards the sky, looking at the stars, "Aren't they just, amazing, It scares me to even wonder about a world where you can't just look up and see these beautiful things" she said, in a dreamy state.

Jessi chuckled to himself lightly with the events that just happened before him, gaining the attention of the warrior who was laying on the hard dirt floor, "What's so funny feline boy? also, I don't know too much about the guy we are after, my source wasn't that useful, but I guess we have to trust them" she said in an attempt to tease Jessi.

Manz stood up from her resting position and looked at Kia "Who even gave you this information? and what do you mean 'wasn't that useful?'!" she exclaimed. Without looking at her, Kia replied "well, it was the only lead we had, so I took it, but he never really said much, just exactly what I told you, nothing more and nothing less." Manz growled slightly "Who was the source? how do I know we haven't just been dragged into a trap."

Jessi quickly silenced the two of them, stopping them from arguing, his ears atop his head twitching violently, quietly he whispered "Someone has managed to sneak up on us, and I couldn't notice because of how loud the both of you have been."

Manz and Kia quickly reached for their weapons before a loud clicking sound flooded the forest surrounding them, it managed to echo throughout everything, making it impossible to locate.

Kia's head quickly snapped towards Jessi where she was able to point out the shining of a metal barrel in the moonlight, a voice gently muttering "Well look what the cat dragged in."

* * *

**So, as always, leave reviews, tell me what you think is happening with the story and stuff, just, anything, reviews are useful if you actually get any**


	6. Chapter 6: As Mad As A

**Another chapter in which I don't have a proof reader because I hate bothering them XD**

**so yeah the same system as always, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The hunter flinched as he felt the cold metal of the barrel gently slide its way against his back, the mysterious wielder of the weapon smirking at the panic she had caused in just a few seconds.

Kia took a deep breath in and quickly evaluated the situation, the strange girl was mostly hidden by the foliage which surrounded them, but she could discern certain features; the girl was wielding a rifle of some kind, a long metal barrel that shimmered under the moonlight that found its way through the trees, her clothes were well kept, nothing like the rags of cloth people wore around the village within Fau, her well kept manner also showed she wasn't used to surviving outside for long periods of time.

Without hesitating any longer Manz drew her weapon and snapped at the strange women who had appeared, "Who the hell do you think you are? No one, and I mean no one, pulls a weapon on Jessi unless I order them to!"

The women chortled before looking at the ruler of Fau, "Well aren't you a delightful one, I guess it would only be courteous of me to explain what is going on here." she spoke flawlessly, she then grinned sadistically while staring at Manz, "I am known as Hatter, also known as a Pure bred by your kind, and It's my job to hunt you down!"

Before anyone could say another word a dagger flew towards the strange girls head, almost masterfully she spun her rifle around, catching the dagger and causing it to get reflected back towards its owner, through the bushes where it had come from charged Outcast, her blade drawn and poised towards the strange huntress.

Hatter smiled and couldn't stop herself from briefly laughing at the events that had just undertook, "So there are even more of you, this is just, magical."

Jessi let go of the handle of his weapon, gently catching the piece of string he had tied around it to ensure its cover would stay twined around it, if he was going to get a chance to defend himself, now would have to be the time. He gently whispered "There isn't any time like the present I guess", before quickly knocking the huntress off balance and training the scope of his weapon towards the unsteady girl.

Usually someone in her position might be slightly intimidated after what had just happened, but she took a deep breath and recomposed herself, looking at the 4 panicked villagers surrounding her and slowly closed her eyes. When she opened them again she seemed different, she seemed more comfortable with her surroundings, 'snake eye' quickly noticed what was going on and dived behind the rock she had been using for cover. The huntress leapt from her downed position and pointed her rifle at the assassin who had attempted to surprise her with a thrown dagger.

Before anyone could react or move, she had pulled the trigger, her archaic weapon releasing a small explosion sound as the metallic ammunition was fired from the barrel of her gun, echoing off the trees around it.

Outcast Clutched her arm where the shrapnel was supposed to hit, before looking down at her arm, and seeing no blood, _no wound, nothing_.

She slowly looks up from her arm, to see Jessi stood in front of her, turning and giving her a weak smile from a twisted head, before collapsing onto the ground, blood pouring from the wound in his arm.

All eyes shifted from the strange woman who was attacking them, and towards the injured hunter laying on the ground, his arm covered in blood, but already covered by a bandage.

Before they could aid him, they all knew they needed to deal with the woman.

Letting out a large grunt Figit swung his sword, attempting to attack the huntress from behind, but to no avail. As his blade caught her long coat, cutting the rich fabric, the huntress leaps and vaults herself over the blade, before spinning her weapon around her and and striking the startled attacker with the barrel, knocking him backwards.

Before the huntress had fully recovered Manz had thrown a nearby rock at her, within a heartbeat of the rock being thrown the attempted killer threw her body through the air, diving over the rock and towards Outcast, her original attacker.

A cracking sound could be heard as Hatters fist dug into Outcasts sides, damaging, if not fracturing one or numerous rips. The brute force of the punch sending both of them into the bushes around them.

Before anyone could react both Outcast and the mysterious attacker had disappeared into the thicket that engrossed. No more sounds could be heard, the forest had gone silent after the ringing caused by that attackers weapon.

Within those remaining there was a thick atmosphere, it was obvious they wanted to give chase, but they needed to divert attention to the wounded hunter who had collapsed on the floor. Kia pulls out a sharp blade and cuts Jessi's clothing, allowing them to see the wound embedded into his arm, small burning metal fragments of shrapnel had attacked the surface of his body, cutting away his clothes, revealing the infected skin under his makeshift bandages.

"That freaking idiot, if I knew this had happened to him I would have beat him to death myself." mumbled Kia, angrily cutting at the bandages wrapped around the injured hunter.

"Look, Snak-Kia, dammit!, you need to be careful. Hey, Figit, how far out are we from anywhere?" ordered Manz, clutching her weapon, mad at her inability to act against their attacker.

Figit looked at them both, before turning and looking at the incapacitated person he called friend, "If you two can find a way to carry him, I can get us to our destination in no time, that is if we trust his toys to work".

"And if they don't?" queried Kia, wiping blood off her blade, while focusing on the shrapnel she had managed to pull out of Jessi's arm.

"Then he might not make it".

* * *

**If you have time leave a review and I don't know what else to say, so I guess I will see you on the twitter verse**


End file.
